


Torture is Masturbation

by BrutalWarElf



Series: Torture is Masturbation 'verse [1]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, dom!toki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalWarElf/pseuds/BrutalWarElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutfic in three acts. Takes place during 1x18. Skwisgaar and Toki plot a way to make Nathan give up his girlfriend for the sake of the pornography awards. Toki is a little too into the idea of subjugating and torturing someone and Skwisgaar calls him out on it. Toki has some angry tortureporn fantasies and Skwisgaar slowly falls in love with Toki's blatant sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> For companion art (nsfw) by sparklydemons and myself see:  
> http://sparklydemons.tumblr.com/post/69961799832/we-all-need-more-dom-toki-in-our-lives-credit  
> http://a-seraph-in-purgatory.tumblr.com/post/69784376564/hey-dildos-i-coloured-the-thing-companion-piece  
> http://a-seraph-in-purgatory.tumblr.com/post/70070383648/okay-dildos-have-a-sketch-of-skwisgaar-crying

Chapter one

None of the band members begrudged Nathan his hell-spawned girlfriend per sé, but Skwisgaar would be damned before he would let her ruin their chance to go to the United Stated Pornography Awards. Somewhat of a sex legend himself, Skwisgaar felt that his presence was absolutely required at the most prestigious adult entertainment event of the year. It was a simple matter of personal pride. Also, someone had to take that little dildo Toki under his wing and show him the ropes. Toki had voiced a strong desire to ‘make out with the beautiful girls’, but pornstars were an entirely different species from groupies. There was no doubt in Skwisgaar’s mind that it was going to be a night to remember for the entire band. Nathan had better not cock this up.  

After their fruitless attempt to make Nathan reconsider during rehearsal, he had to come up with a plan. When Nathan was off to _Bed, Bath and Beyond_ with his ‘demon of the night’, as Toki had mildly put it, Skwisgaar decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.  A plan was forming in the recesses of his mind, but he wanted to bounce some ideas off of Toki first. They always did work better together, just them Nordics, no white noise from the Americans. Although Skwisgaar would die before he admitted anything of the sort, he admired Toki’s creative thinking and relished the synchronicity of their working relationship.

‘Follows mes.’ He murmured to Toki as they unplugged their guitars from the speaker cabinets. Skwisgaar slung his Gibson on his back and steered Toki by the elbow down the familiar route to the Mordhaus’ living quarters. Toki’s room would be a suitable place to talk undisturbed; Skwisgaar had never seen any of the others in here.

Judging by the mess of glue, paper towels and drying model airplanes, it looked like Toki had been avoiding practicing the guitar all week. Skwisgaar’s sneer as he surveyed Toki’s room belied his inward fondness and something close to relief that their status quo remained unchanged. Toki already came dangerously close to matching Skwisgaar’s skill without him getting it into his head to actually practice. He liked things the way they were; Toki following where he led. Toki’s copying was annoying at times, yes, but he never had objectifiable reasons to worry that his little shadow was going anywhere, unlike most people who should have stuck with him.  

Toki toed off his boots and belly-flopped onto his bed facing the foot end. His sleek hair curtained his face and arms as he propped himself up with a pillow under his chest. He met Skwisgaar’s eyes expectantly. Skwisgaar shut the door behind him and pulled up Toki’s only chair. Picking up his guitar and ghosting over the strings in the harmonic minor scales, he said: ‘We needs a betters way to makes Nat’an sees reasons. We needs to be more, how you says, coerkskive.’

A feverish expression slid across Toki’s features when Skwisgaar looked up at him.

‘Ja, you’s right. We aments goingks to let him ruins de pornographies awards.’ He said hotly.

‘Ams you thinkings dat blackmails is a goods ideas, huh?’

‘Depend. Haves you gots anythink goods on him?’

Skwisgaar racked his brain for anything blackmail-worthy on Nathan, but came up empty handed. There was nothing Nathan did that Skwisgaar had not been guilty of twice over. He shook his head wryly.

‘Blackmails take too longks anyways.’ Toki said, quietly dismissive.

‘What ams you suggekstings, Toki?’ Skwisgaar directed his gaze back to Toki, who was picking some flaky superglue off his hands. If the red splotches that were blooming just above the collar of his faded shirt were any indication, Toki must have had an interesting thought. Skwisgaar was not sure if he wanted to hear what he had come up with. Toki could spout some surprisingly sadistic and perverted stuff despite his generally innocent and good-natured disposition. Hearing Toki recount his often violent and depraved fantasies messed too much with the kid brother category he had neatly fitted Toki in. Yet, in these circumstances, it might be exactly what they needed.

‘Wells?’ Skwisgaar prompted, despite himself. The matter at hand was not getting any less pressing. The award show was only two days away.

‘Nei, I shouldnts tells you.’ Toki squirmed under Skwisgaar’s scrutiny. There was nothing for it. A little charm went a long way, especially for Skwisgaar Skwigelf.

‘Comes on, little Toki. You knows I values your inputs.’ Skwisgaar smiled a little to convey that he was not being sarcastic as usual, and he could almost hear Toki’s inner ‘Oh, wowee’ at the praise as he geared himself to formulate his plan.

‘Okay, listens.’ He took a deep breath. ‘Tonight when Nathan sleep, we goes into his room and abducks him.’

Brow furrowing, Skwisgaar pointed out the first perceived flaw in the plan. ‘You means like sacks over heads, throws him in de trunks a ducks him? How ams we goingks to restrains Nat’an, huh?’

‘We -’ Toki’s breath hitched a little as he awkwardly dug his toes into his pillow, ‘- I hits him over de heads real hards.’ He sucked in his lower lip to lightly worry at it with his teeth. The splotches in his neck had merged into a red blush that was steadily creeping up his jawline.

‘Ja, and?’ Toki liked this opportunity for violence a little too much, it seemed. He tried to suppress the urge to shut this conversation down and bolt for the sake of their plan. Skwisgaar had to admit to himself that he needed Toki to come up with something suitably brutal to do to Nathan. The lead singer would not be easily swayed with words, quod erat demonstrandum.  

‘Then we ties him up,’ Toki said breathlessly, ‘and-’

Skwisgaar averted his eyes as he noticed Toki subtly canting his hips into the mattress.

‘And what?!’ He rasped impatiently. He needed to get out of here; the realization that the damned kid was getting off on this was stirring up something altogether horrifying and unwanted in his lower abdomen. He slung his left leg over the other and tamped down that thought hard. Bumping his knee into his guitar in the process, he missed a few notes. Toki’s mind was apparently far afield, for he didn’t rise to the occasion to take a jab at Skwisgaar’s mistake.

‘and we tortures him until he promise to breaks up with her.’ Toki said, expression slack. The minute movements of his pelvis drew Skwisgaar’s eyes in a hypnotic manner. Skwisgaar absently wondered whether the kid was even aware of himself or if he just thought he was really damn subtle. Probably the former. No one could maintain such a sincerely innocent expression while fucking frotting against a mattress in the company of others if they were aware of what they were doing, right? Skwisgaar felt his cheeks burning hotter the longer he remained seated thinking about this train wreck of a conversation. He did not sign up to watch Toki jizz his pants over the prospect of torturing someone. However, all the willpower in the world could not stop his blood from flowing steadily southward.

‘We coulds tries to intimidates and beats him a little-’ Toki cut through his thoughts, biceps bunching as he braced himself against his own barely discernible movements. He had fixed his gaze somewhere far off. If Toki had any inhibitions about putting his thoughts out there at all the cruel desire to see his plan through was currently overpowering those. The unselfconscious way Toki exhibited that desire was freaking Skwisgaar the fuck out.

‘if he resits we cans brings out de Taser guns or… something.’ He concluded haltingly.

Skwisgaar had heard enough. His ears were burning, not so much from what Toki had said but the way he said it. Mortified, he literally leapt at the chance to escape before his own pants became entirely too tight. Swallowing down his thumping heartbeat he stammered: ‘Ja, Toki. It ams a brutal plans. I ams goingk to tells the others. Sees you tonights.’

Unable to help himself, he turned around with his hand on the doorknob. ‘Tries to waits jacking offs till I ams out of de rooms.’ His head pounded violently as he pulled the door shut. He had not meant to add that last sneer, but humiliating Toki was second nature to him. Toki scrambled upright, face flaming, and shouted ‘ _Dra til helvete, Skwisgaar!_ ’ at his retreating back.  
  
Skwisgaar’s brain let loose a litany of _satan_ _jävlar helvete_ while he all but ran to his room, guitar swinging painfully into his hip. After bolting his bathroom door he turned his shower to a temperature approximating a Swedish mountain lake in winter. He stood under the spray for a good long while, trying his damndest to banish all thoughts of Toki jacking off to fantasies of torture.  

 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

Toki crashed back onto his bed with an embarrassed groan. Why did he always have to make it so obvious to other people how completely messed-up he was? What a crapfest. He buried his head under his pillow in humiliation, his hair tangling around his face in a suffocating way. The stray thought _I could do of shame right now, but at least Ofdensen would have minimal trouble making it look like auto-erotic asphyxiation_ brought an unbidden snort.

Skwisgaar already had enough ammo to constantly belittle Toki without him exhibiting how much he got off on power play. It was just so damn difficult to keep himself under control when thinking and talking about the triggers that sparked his arousal in this irrepressible way.

It didn’t matter if he was ordering servants around or feeling the warm spray of someone else’s blood on his face in a brawl. If he had power over another person, it commonly went hand in hand with an unquenchable burn in his gut. And this was such a common occurrence that half the time he didn’t even consciously register it. The sudden hotness of his face sped up his oxygen deprivation and he shoved the pillow aside.

Toki was only now becoming fully aware of the way the mattress trapped his growing erection. Caught painfully between his stomach and his belt buckle, his cockhead already pushed past the elastic of his underwear. He lifted his hips off the bed so he could hitch his cargo pants and boxer shorts up a bit, but the friction from his shifting clothes was rather too enticing to stop moving.

Right when he decided to wedge his hand between himself and the mattress, Skwisgaar’s condescending face started swimming before his eyes. _Fuck._ Toki rolled onto his back with a sigh and clasped his hands underneath his head. He really hadn’t meant to make such of a fool out of himself in front of Skwisgaar, who must be ready to bleach his eyes by now. How badly had he let himself go, anyway? Enough for Skwisgaar to notice the conversation was pushing all his buttons- that was for sure. _FUUUCK._

Toki had long since made a deal with himself to do everything in his power to try and win Skwisgaar’s respect- to not shoot himself in the foot on the long and arduous road to Skwisgaar’s regard. But here he was, and his body was loading three guns at once, ready to blow his brain out.

The austere beauty of Skwisgaar in his icy contempt was enough to take the heart out of Toki, reminiscent of the sight-blinding blizzards in the mountains of his homeland. Fuck him, but he had never seen a living soul who inspired such feelings of devotion and trepidation in him in equal measure.

Still, he had managed what Skwisgaar could not. The plan he had come up with was brutal and effective, contrary to Skwisgaar’s stupid, useless blackmailing scheme. Apparently Skwisgaar did credit him for his _creativity_ , why else would he have come to Toki for help? Skwisgaar needed Toki to make him better. He may be the superior musician, but Toki is definitely more ruthless, which has to count for something in the overall balance of metal validation.

Toki mentally went over the preparations for tonight. He would need something blunt and heavy to get enough momentum to knock Nathan out with one blow. If he had to opportunity to start yelling before he went under, it would draw too much attention from the servants, or, god forbid, Ofdensen. Maybe he could find a baseball bat or something similar. To transport Nathan to an undisclosed location they could just use a pillowcase to put over his head, so that shouldn’t pose a problem. At night there would be plenty of empty, relatively soundproof rooms in Mordhaus, and a chair to tie him to would be easily acquired. That solved the logistics; the four of them could manage to drag Nathan pretty much anywhere on the property. A Taser gun and a crossbow were waiting somewhere at the bottom of his box of assorted weaponry, which should also hold a length of thick rope perfect for restraining someone.

_Suddenly Toki found himself spiraling into a dark corner of his mind, the setting a dank and badly illuminated dungeon. It was cold, his breath condensed before his eyes while he surveyed the ends of the rope in his hands.  He was in the middle of laying tight knots around a pair of wiry upper arms belonging to a pale, kneeling figure. Shuddering, wet gasps were the only sound echoing flatly off the rough stone walls. ‘Who ams a crybabies now, huh?’ He whispered viciously, and was met with a wracking sob._

_He wrenched a struggling forearm across the taut muscles of the slender back to join its counterpart in bondage, but had to sweep a cascade of sweat-matted blonde hair out of the way before he could lash the wrists together artfully._

Toki rolled back onto his stomach and only allowed himself to lightly rut against his covers, while his body screamed out for a better angle and rougher friction. If he didn’t hold back he was going to blow in ten seconds, and, as it were, he was not done with this fantasy. He wanted to see how it unfolded. So he paced himself, agonized groans punctuating his wavering restraint.

_He spent a moment arranging the long fingered hands just so, wrists crossing over each other in symmetry, before kissing each finger with a strange reverence. The fingers belonging to the right hand had slightly longer nails than the left, he randomly noticed. The long blonde hair slid back down as a result of his victim’s struggling, tickling his face while he bent to his worship._

_Relishing in the soft feel of it, he threaded one hand back into the hair, gripping it tight near the roots and pulling the head back. An undignified yet melodious moan rang through the space between them. ‘I askeds yous a qvestion!’ When no answer was forthcoming Toki twisted him around and backhanded Skwisgaar across his perfect fucking cheekbones with considerable force._

Groaning, he bucked furiously into the all too yielding material of his mattress. Bracing himself on one elbow he lifted the opposite hip and shoved his other hand inside his pants, thrusting into his fist to relieve the urgent burning of his cock. 

_‘TELLS ME!’ He shouted savagely, gripping Skwisgaar’s chin until he choked out ‘Me! I ams it!’, placating Toki for the moment._

He gasped with the force of his own motions now, forcing the muscles in his back and legs to more brutal thrusts. His hair whipped sharply against his face as he ploughed into his hand.

_Marking the ghostly skin of Skwisgaar’s neck with bruising bites, Toki pressed himself up against the tightly bound back. Taking particular care to position his dick, he started grinding against those goddamned talented hands._

_‘Toki, please!’ Skwisgaar cried brokenly, sending Toki crashing over the edge with harsh finality._

The force of his impending orgasm suspends his breathing dangerously long, until he starts ejaculating in hot, wet pulses. ‘I hates you, Skwisgaar.’ Toki moans into his pillow, his pelvic floor spasming through the aftershocks of his climax.

He pulls out his hand from underneath him with a dejected sigh as his come starts coagulating against his lower abdomen, and stretches out on the bed.  As he drifts off, the image of Skwisgaar’s bloodied and tear streaked face plays a wry smile across Toki’s lips. Being messed-up was glorious.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

When the time came to congregate Dethklok sans Nathan, Skwisgaar left it up to Pickles to fetch Toki and help him carry his chosen torture instruments. Skwisgaar had been obsessing about Toki all evening, so he was in a rather fragile state of mind. It would be best if he staved off directly interacting with him for now. He’d had enough gratuitous mortification for the next decade.

As the day progressed he had found himself utterly disconcerted by the persistence of his quickly evolving thought about Toki. Repressing his memories of their conversation had failed miserably, so Skwisgaar had gone on to mentally kick himself for being so cruel. Perhaps they could come to some silent understanding about pretending this afternoon had never happened. Would Toki still be angry with him later tonight? He was used to a lot of abuse from Skwisgaar, but often forgave him as quickly as his anger boiled over. Hopefully their gross encounter would soon be forgotten. 

To wash away his gnawing guilt he’d had a bottle of vodka brought up to his room. The booze had not actually done anything to drown out the scene replaying over and over in his mind. Guilt had slowly developed into something cautiously covetous as his thoughts flitted between Toki’s feverish face, his corded muscles, his gyrating hips, and the way his breath hitched while he spoke. It was like a goddamned tv with 300 channels, except nothing was on but close ups of Toki in various stages of arousal. His treacherous body, now robbed of its inhibitions by the vodka, had started throbbing with nervous anticipation of… what? 

He had tried actively recalling his recent escapades with a trio of hot ladies to just change the fucking subject. Truth be told, that little tryst had not even come close to inciting the burning want that was thundering through his veins right now. Even the prospect of the pornography awards seemed to have lost its appeal compared to the way Toki’s behavior enthralled him.

Appallingly, he had started wishing he’d never left Toki so he could have seen how far he would have taken it. At that, Skwisgaar had thrown the bottle of vodka across the room with a sound of disgust and picked up his guitar.

Forcing himself to focus on the complicated riffs he’d written for the new Dethklok album, he’d moved his fingers across the strings at speed. His concentration, however, had slowly been pushed aside by the image of Toki’s eyes glazing over and his mouth opening in a silent moan as he tried to suppress the telltale signs of his climax for decency’s sake-

Okay. That took the fucking cake. It was time to find some obnoxious company to distract him before he did anything he would later regret. It could never be said of Skwisgaar Skwigelf that he lacked self-control or discipline. Fortunately, meeting with Pickles and Murderface to fill them in on Toki’s plan had been sufficiently businesslike to temporarily banish Toki and his goddamned kinks from his mind.

When they all met up in front of Nathan’s bedroom, Skwisgaar tried his damndest to act normal. He barely acknowledged Toki, who was too caught up in his scheme to pay Skwisgaar any mind. Toki took the lead with squared shoulders, entering the bedroom quietly with a baseball bat in his hands. They collectively held their breath as Toki whispered: ‘You bastard- why you makes me do this?!’

Nathan’s eyes flew open only in time to see Toki bring down the baseball bat on his temple with eerie precision. Skwisgaar released his breath slowly as they stupidly waited to see if the blow had knocked Nathan out. Toki’s disproportionately heavy breathing cutting through the silence immediately brought an array of inappropriate scenarios to Skwisgaar’s mind.

Murderface pulled a pillowcase over Nathan’s head and Pickles took the baseball bat from Toki, who pulled Nathan in an upright position and shouldered his right arm. Skwisgaar dawdled, struggling with his thoughts until it dawned on him that Nathan must have at least fifty pounds on Toki. He stumbled forward to help haul Nathan off the bed.

Pickles waved them through deserted corridors towards the quiet IT-department after checking if the coast was clear. Toki more than pulled his weight as they jostled Nathan’s limp bulk through hallways and door openings, a trance-like expression on his face. He seemed so incredibly hungry for this. Skwisgaar tried very hard not to think about how it would feel to be powerless at Toki’s mercy, to have Toki’s muscular body overpower his in a display of dominance.

Together they manhandled Nathan into a chair, and Toki produced a length of rope. Biting his bottom lip as he worked, he pulled back Nathan’s thick arms and wrapped the rope around them. Skwisgaar’s eyes drifted over Toki’s form, deep shadows sharpening his features as he bent to tighten the knot on the rope. Skwisgaar withdrew into the murky darkness that cloaked most of the room and pretended not to actively search for clues of Toki’s arousal.

Icy water sloshed off of Nathan, who woke with a rasping intake of breath.

‘What the hell are you guys doing?! I can’t move!’ He shouted, earning a slap across the face from Pickles.  

‘Funny thang about being tied down; it’s hard to keep yer defenses up.’ He chuckled darkly as he flicked his smoldering cigarette against Nathan’s face.

Toki moved in like lightning and sucker punched him in the gut. This was not the time to admire his deadly grace, Skwisgaar scolded himself.

‘Why are you doing this?’

‘You’ve been blinded by a manipulative cow,’ Murderface said, brandishing a cleaver. ‘We’re here to schave you.’ He exchanged a look with Toki, who pulled his Taser gun and started electrocuting the shit out of their howling front man.

Toki looked positively sadistic in the electric light of the Taser gun, his scowl made creepier by a curling sneer. The flashing light deepened the contours of his body and Skwisgaar’s eyes were inevitably drawn to his bulging crotch. Toki found it noticeably hard to let go once he pulled the trigger, the muscles of his arms unyielding as steel cables as he steadily aimed. The silent groan his mouth formed as he let up did unspeakable things to Skwisgaar. There was only so much of Toki’s torture kink he could handle without snapping.  

He promised himself that once they released Nathan he would have a quick wank over this whole mess and that would be the end of it. Obviously the fact that he tried to repress his own feelings made them more of an issue in his mind. He was going to let it all out in a torrent of violent fantasies and go back to banging groupies.

After doing the honors of cutting through Nathan’s bonds with a short dagger, Skwisgaar slunk out of the room as the others crowded around their lead singer. He looked around the corridor, and while he tried to get his bearings he spotted a god given employees’ bathroom. Bursting through the door he all but crashed into the stalls in his eagerness to free his painfully throbbing dick. He leaned against the stall door, swiping his hair over one shoulder so it wouldn’t get caught behind his back. He let his head fall back with a sigh as he unbuttoned his slacks and shoved his underwear out of the way. His cock was leaking precome from the prolonged neglect and Skwisgaar hesitated a moment before wrapping his hand around it. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been forced to take care of his own need in such an urgent manner.

Skwisgaar’s breath stuttered out of his lungs as he slowly pumped his fist up and down his length. He was just closing his eyes to better recall the way Toki’s pants had stretched across his erection while he tortured Nathan, when Toki came stumbling through the bathroom’s entrance with a crash.

They looked at each other wild-eyed and ashamed for a moment; Toki taking in Skwisgaar’s disheveled state and compromising position, Skwisgaar eyeing Toki’s lust blown pupils and the hand that was frozen in the process of making its way down his pants. Skwisgaar groaned in embarrassment while Toki opened and closed his mouth uselessly. Toki managed a high pitched ‘Shit!’ and visibly shrunk in on himself. _Damn everything to hell_ , Skwisgaar thought. There was only one way this was going to go, wasn’t there? He straightened up, mustering his tattered courage, and beckoned Toki.

‘Comes heres, little Toki,’ he murmured more confidently than he felt. ‘I ams goingk to gives you whats you needs.’

Toki looked at him sharply and started moving. He gradually shed his kid brother attitude with each stride it took to close the distance between them.

Even with his slightly shorter stature Toki managed to loom over him, boring his eyes into Skwisgaar’s.

‘I donts thinks you woulds be sayinks dat if you knews what I needs from you.’  Toki whispered ominously. He brought his unsteady left hand up to cup Skwisgaar’s chin. Skwisgaar slowly bared his throat in a display of submission to Toki, who slid his hand down a fraction with splayed fingers. Then he dug them tightly into the pale skin and squeezed.  

Skwisgaar’s knees buckled from the thrill, but Toki easily steadied him against the stall door. This might have been a serious judgment error. Toki could tear him apart with his bare hands if he wanted to. What if he went completely off the reservation now that Skwisgaar had surrendered to him?

‘Er du redd?’ Toki whispered close to his ear, knowing the phrase had a phonetic twin in Swedish. He must have read the fear in Skwisgaar’s eyes.

‘Ja.’ Skwisgaar choked out, squeezing his eyes shut.

‘Donts. I ams goingk to goes easies on you. What ams you needingks from me?’

Skwisgaar tilted his face towards Toki’s, lips parted, and hesitated. Toki had the grace to look surprised before he crashed his lips into Skwisgaar’s and took his mouth by force. It was not the kind of kiss that conveyed comfort, despite the fact that Skwisgaar had just admitted that Toki frightened him. He felt Toki’s free hand stroke down his side and lightly brush against his erection. He twitched, causing the hand on his neck to tighten its grip in warning while Toki plundered his mouth.

Skwisgaar let out a cathartic moan as Toki wrapped his hand around his dick. Surrender was a glorious thing. For now, he was going yield to the sexual tension that had been crackling between them for far too long. For now, he was not going to worry about the inappropriateness or the consequences of their actions. He wondered half-heartedly if Toki would mind terribly if he did not last for more than a minute. He could always make it up to him.

Toki’s grip on his cock was tighter, more brutal than he was used to; the grip of a man used to working with his hands. The sensory overload was hard to translate into the usual progress of his arousal, and Skwisgaar couldn’t keep up his response to Toki’s kisses for lack of concentration. Toki rested his forehead against Skwisgaar’s and cursed softly while he slowed the pace of his wrist a fraction. Skwisgaar braced himself against Toki’s shoulders, unable to do anything but mindlessly shout his pleasure into Toki’s face.

His entire body went rigid and Toki’s hand clamped down on his throat as he started climaxing, the first spurts of come splattering Toki’s t-shirt at high velocity, the secondary waves pulsing out in strings over Toki’s hand.

Toki moaned desperately as he stroked Skwisgaar through his orgasm, easing up the hand on his throat as he came back to himself.

‘Nows you cans thingk a bit clearers, huh?’ Toki huffed with a smile. He brought up his fingers to lightly comb through Skwisgaar’s hair. Skwisgaar nodded languidly while adjusting his clothes.

‘And? Ams you still willings to gives me whats I needs?’

‘Ja, I ams.’ He acquiesced, though he felt shaky with apprehension. So much for his original plan to get off and forget about everything.

Toki straightened up, biting off a sharp intake of breath as he rummaged in the pockets of his cargo pants. A shudder went through him as he produced a short piece of rope. Skwisgaar offered him his hands, but Toki fixed him with a flat stare.

‘No needs to thinks for yourselfs here. You ams useless at thinkingks.’ Skwisgaar shot Toki an astonished look before Toki’s powerful hand clamped down painfully on his deltoid and started pushing him to his knees.

‘Toki-’ Skwisgaar gasped as Toki grabbed the length of his hair and wound it around his hand, pulling sharply.

‘Skwisgaar. Shuts up!’ Toki spat. Unbidden tears stung Skwisgaar’s eyes in the face of Toki’s sudden cruel demeanor, yet he felt no desire to be anywhere but kneeling in front of him. Toki intently watched his reaction, moaning in appreciation as he held his watery gaze.

‘Dats amazingk- you ams a things of beauties.’ He sounded more like his normal self in his admiration.

The unexpected praise threw Skwisgaar off balance, and he tried to will away his tears.

‘What ams you doingks to me?’ Toki murmured in wonder, circling Skwisgaar to hastily secure his arms around his back. ‘You ams a specials creatures. Like a unicorns. Like a holy grails of seks.’ He spoke with such sincerity that Skwisgaar could not find it in him to laugh at Toki’s strange compliments.

Toki secured the last knot with a tug and spun Skwisgaar around on his knees. They shared a glance that was altogether not brutal. Skwisgaar smiled through his tears as Toki impatiently rubbed his hard on through his pants. 

‘Ams you ready?’ Skwisgaar nodded his assent. Toki needed no more encouragement to rip his fly open and to discard his soiled t-shirt for good measure. Toki’s earlier plans for the night probably explained the absence of any sort of underwear. Skwisgaar sat up from his heels and swallowed thickly.

Toki’s erection curved up sharply against his the tight muscles of his abdomen. He used one hand to bring the tip level with Skwisgaar’s face. His other hand tipped Skwisgaar’s jaw up while he urgently pressed the tip of his cock against his closed mouth. Skwisgaar belatedly panicked about actually having to suck dick and started shaking his head, but Toki did not allow him to back out of this. He had Skwisgaar’s jaw in a viselike grip and tried to pry his mouth open with determined fingers.

‘Don’t tries to denies me, unicorns.’ Toki bit out. ‘You aments goingks to like whats happens when you does.’ His voice became gradually sharper and Skwisgaar recognized the signs of Toki about to lose his shit too late.

He only realized the error of his hesitation as Toki stepped back and put his weight behind a resounding smack to his face with the back of his hand. Skwisgaar cried out in shock and pain and Toki stepped in to grab his hair. He shoved his cock into Skwisgaar’s mouth too roughly; hitting the back of his throat and making him gag. He struggled blindly in panic and humiliation, but Toki managed to hold him down.

‘Shhhh- you cans does this.’ Toki soothed between labored breaths. He gave Skwisgaar a moment to adjust to the unyielding length in his mouth, the hand in his hair keeping his head in place. Skwisgaar’s hiccupping sobs caused his hot tears to overflow and splash on the tile beneath him. He felt utterly defenseless, scared, violated. What the hell had he been thinking, giving up his autonomy to Toki? He shot Toki a pleading look, but judging by his groan and the twitch of the dick in his mouth that had an adverse effect. Right, that was why. Toki’s unfettered sexuality was something he would not want to miss for the world.

Toki started rocking his hips forward at a measured pace and Skwisgaar gather his resolve enough to experimentally curl his lips over his teeth to ease the passage. It elicited an immediate response from Toki, his wanton exclamation echoing loudly through the bathroom. The hand tangled in his hair started petting him idly as Skwisgaar began meeting Toki’s shallow thrusts of his own volition. Toki was a harsh taskmaster, but he gave credit where it was due, Skwisgaar thought absently as he got into the rhythm. Toki had thrown his head back in open-mouthed bliss, his perfectly straight hair swaying softly at his waist.

Skwisgaar hollowed his cheeks a little. He was only able to keep it up a couple of thrusts at a time, but Toki’s head snapped forward, moaning his name in surprise. He drank in the sight of the Skwisgaar’s pallid beauty, bound, obedient and subservient at his feet. Toki’s mounting pleasure abruptly spiked. He stilled, hands gripping Skwisgaar’s head tightly, and started spilling into his mouth with a series of staccato groans.  

Feeling Toki’s hot semen hit the back of his mouth in irregular spurts, Skwisgaar struggled to be released, come seeping from his numb lips as he resisted swallowing.

Toki, coming down from his climax, stroked his fingers across Skwisgaar’s cheekbones reverently.

‘I keeps on rediskovererings ways in which you ams the best things ever happens to me.’ He spoke when he regained his breath.

 ‘Pffft. Donts gets emotionals, Toki. Dat ams dildos.’ Skwisgaar huffed.

‘No, it amen’ts, you hypkokrites.’ Toki laughed softly as he bent to pick up his discarded t-shirt, turned it inside out and started wiping tears and semen off of Skwisgaar’s face with the clean side of the fabric.

‘How abouts de rope, huh?’ Skwisgaar helplessly shrugged his twinging shoulders.  

After he undid the knots restraining Skwisgaar’s arms Toki slowly kneaded the abused muscles. Then he offered Skwisgaar his hand and pulled him to his feet. Skwisgaar regarded him awkwardly. Where did they go from here? What did he say? ‘ _That was a mistake?’ ‘Let’s do that again soon?_ ’

‘Well. Dis haves been grea-’

‘Shhh. I ams not dones with you.’

Skwisgaar’s mouth snapped shut in surprise as Toki wadded up the t-shirt and wiped the stained front of Skwisgaar’s shirt. He took his hand and Skwisgaar followed him out of the bathroom. They stealthily crept back to Toki’s bedroom. What an utter mess they looked. Toki with his bare chest and stained pants, Skwisgaar with his bloodshot eyes, bruised cheekbone and soiled shirt. He felt drained and a bit cold, and he fervently wished that Toki would have mercy on him.

Dread started pooling in his gut again as Toki undressed him. He lifted his arms over his head when Toki tugged off his shirt and stepped out of his pants cooperatively, hoping to avoid the worst. Pulling back the covers, Toki gestured for Skwisgaar to lie down. He complied with a feeling of trepidation, settling uneasily into Toki’s narrow single bed. Skwisgaar was absolutely not ready for a second round. Toki shucked his own clothes quickly, leaving them lying on the floor in a heap.

‘Moves over,’ He urged, climbing onto the bed and looking down at Skwisgaar with a smile. Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes and smiled back faintly. Toki took hold of his shoulder and gently rolled Skwisgaar onto his side. Facing the wall, Skwisgaar felt Toki pull his back flush against his warm torso and nuzzle his hair.

‘Sov godt, Skwisgaar.’

Skwisgaar let out a relieved sigh, reveling in the absurdity of the two of them sleeping together in Toki’s cramped little bed. The covers were not nearly wide enough for the both of them, but Skwisgaar didn’t mind the occasional waft of cool air with Toki burning like a torch at his back. He shook his head in disbelief at the sight of a teddy bear with a devil’s tail while Toki tried to brush Skwisgaar’s hair out of his own face.

‘Next times I ams goingks to puts it in a plaits,’ Toki murmured sleepily, scratching his nose. 

It took a while before Skwisgaar could allow himself to relax enough to drift off, but feeling Toki’s steady puffs of breath on his hair was enough to distract him from his thoughts in the end. He would deal with them in the morning.

_As sleep took Toki, his happy place was right around the corner. He dreamt of the wind in his hair as he galloped across the rainbow bridge to Valhalla on the back of a unicorn._

 

 

 


End file.
